1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode driver, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode driver capable of compensating for pixel deterioration in real time during the driving of pixels by selectively compensating pixels, requiring compensation, for the deterioration thereof, and precisely setting calibration data by removing an IR (current/resistance) drop across a transistor, employed as a switch in the pixels, by calculating a difference between at least two representative values of different gray scale ranges among predetermined gray scale ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in general display devices such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) and a liquid crystal display (LCD), with the increased demand for display devices achieving a reduction in volume while having a large size, a great deal of attention has been drawn to display devices employing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) having a response rate significantly higher than that of an LCD and reducing the thickness and weight thereof by approximately two-thirds as compared with those of the LCD.
This OLED is divided into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) according to a driving method. In particular, an AMOLED capable of individually controlling pixels, which are the smallest elements of an image processed in a display system, is commonly used.
Such an AMOLED is superior in terms of image quality, thickness, weight, brightness, power consumption, and the like, as compared with existing LCDs.
However, this AMOLED display may suffer from deterioration, deterioration being defined as the generation of an image having gradually lower luminance in response to the same data signal as a certain period of time elapses, and this may result in a failure to display an image having uniform luminance.